


La bal des acteurs

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Alice aurait été ravie de cette occasion rarissime de s’amuser avec tout le Royaume, si le bal avait été organisé dans un autre territoire et par une autre personne.Maudit lapin blanc !





	La bal des acteurs

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un recueil pour le cinquième anniversaire de la Ficothèque Ardente : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18126955
> 
> Les inscriptions sont ouvertes sur le Facebook de la Ficothèque Ardente pour le recueil du sixième anniversaire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Alice au Royaume de Coeur appartient à QuinRose et Soumei Hoshino

 Dissimulée dans une ruelle, Alice Lidell hésitait encore à se rendre aux festivités organisées par le Palais de Cœur. »  
Pour une seule et unique raison. En tant qu’intendant, Peter White, le lapin blanc, accueillait tous les visiteurs devant le portail en fer forgé.  
Ne possédant aucune tenue appropriée, Alice s’était vue offerte une robe de soirée bleue et bordée de dentelles blanches par ses amis. Tout son argumentaire pour se passer de la présence envahissante de Peter avait été démoli en quelques secondes. Elle aurait été ravie de cette occasion rarissime de s’amuser avec tout le Royaume, si le bal avait été organisé dans un autre territoire et par une autre personne.  
Maudit lapin blanc !  
Alice avait espéré éviter son soupirant pot de colle toute la soirée.  
Ce rustre de lapin blanc l’avait emmené de force dans le Royaume de Cœur et se mettait en quatre pour l’attirer dans le Palais.  
La Reine de Cœur Vivaldi avait certainement donné son aval pour les festivités afin que Peter arrête de la harceler avec cette idée et soit accaparé par les préparatifs.  
Alice comprenait maintenant pourquoi Peter lui avait foutu la paix pendant deux semaines.  
Il l’énervait, ce fichu lapin blanc et ses plans débiles pour la voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes… Elle serait étonnée qu’il se soit déplacé en personne pour inviter les autres habitants du Royaume. Il exultait, dans son habit de soirée aux couleurs rouges et blanches du Palais, parce qu’elle serait obligée de lui passer sous le nez.  
— Apparemment, il n’y a pas que Peter qui soupire derrière un mur après sa dulcinée ! C’est charmant.  
— Chapelier ! s’écria Alice en reconnaissant le ton sarcastique de Blood Dupré.  
Le Chapelier, dans son costume noir et blanc, impeccable de tous les jours, lui adressa un sourire narquois en agitant son parapluie.  
— Tu as peur de cet individu ? Je peux le descendre, si tu veux ? Là, il est distrait par les invités. De plus, ses pensées ne sont tournées que vers toi. Il en oublie de se protéger. Je ne le raterai pas à cette distance, susurra Blood.  
— Je ne pense pas que la Reine souhaite qu’on lui enlève son Premier ministre.  
— Au contraire, elle serait ravie de se débarrasser de lui. Malheureusement, aucun d’entre nous n’est assez fort pour lui rendre ce service. Vivaldi a même cessé d’ordonner son exécution. Elle est dépitée qu’il ait réchappé aux gardes et à Ace des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.  
Surprise, Alice n’imaginait pas que la Reine ait souhaité se débarrasser de son plus fidèle serviteur.  
— J’ignorais que son travail n’était pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.  
— Voyons ! Alice ! Même toi, tu n’arrives pas à le supporter. Avoue-le. Tu joues les donneuses de leçon en critiquant notre mode de vie ultra-violent, mais, au fond de toi, tu aimerais que Peter passe l’arme à gauche. C’est viscéral ! Tu as envie qu’il se prenne une balle et se vide de son sang…  
— Jamais de la vie ! Tu es dégoûtant Blood ! cria Alice.  
Malheureusement, sa voix avait suffisamment porté pour que Peter se rende compte de sa présence.  
— Alice ! hurla Peter en abandonnant son poste pour courir jusqu’à elle.  
Alice se crispa en attendant l’impact avec le corps de Peter et ses bras autour d’elle.  
— Avoue-le, la taquina Blood. Ça te fera un bien fou. Et peut-être que ça l’arrêtera dans sa fougue romantique.  
Comme si c’était possible… Peter stoppa son élan à deux centimètres d’elle et l’entoura de sa présence chaleureuse.  
— Je suis content que tu sois venue !  
Alice le repoussa doucement. Elle s’en voulait d’apprécier la manière qu’il avait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait exactement ce qui lui plaisait. Cette absurdité l’énervait.  
Tout comme la ressemblance du Chapelier à son ancien fiancé, les attentions et les traits du visage de Peter la troublaient.  
— Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, se plaint Peter en baissant ses longues oreilles blanches derrière sa chevelure opaline. Je dois m’occuper des invités. J’espère qu’on aura l’opportunité de danser ensemble.  
— Je n’ai pas envie de me coltiner tes mains baladeuses.  
— Hein ? Alice ! Je n’ai jamais eu de geste déplacé.  
Alice le fusilla du regard, en se souvenant de son baiser de bienvenue. Il avait détourné son attention pour l’obliger à boire cette potion qui la maintenait dans ce Royaume. Peter eut le bon ton de se sentir embarrassé. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait peut-être apprécié le baiser d’un homme aussi séduisant et charismatique que Peter.  
— Ne serai-je pas au courant de tout, Madame la séductrice ?  
— Oh ! Toi ! Blood ! Tais-toi ! Il m’a embrassé de force !  
— Le lapin est un sale voyou, se moqua Blood.  
— Exactement ! Il m’a kidnappé et emmené ici !  
— Tout s’explique, alors.  
Alice sentit l’atmosphère s’alourdir d’une tension électrique entre les deux hommes. Ils allaient encore se battre…  
— On n’a pas le droit de tricher aux cartes, Peter White. Ceci est puni par la peine de mort.  
Le ton de Blood était chargé de menaces. Peter avait déjà sorti son arme et l’avait pointé contre son adversaire. Le sujet de la dispute semblait plus grave que d’habitude. Alice se tint prête à intervenir pour les séparer.  
— Je n’ai pas triché. Tu ferais mieux de prendre garde à ton rôle et de réviser les règles du jeu.  
Blood parut étonné par l’affirmation de Peter. Les grandes qualités de l’Intendant demeuraient sa franchise et sa prudence. Peter avait donc réussi à contourner le règlement obscur du Royaume pour la soustraire à son monde.  
— Heureusement, aujourd’hui est un jour de fête. Je me sens d’humeur clémente. Évidemment, tout ceci reste entre nous.  
— Tu as peur d’être jugé ? se réjouit Blood.  
— Je ne peux pas me justifier devant Alice. Et la Reine n’est pas connue pour sa patience. — Reviens me voir plus tard, si tu veux connaître la raison de mes agissements.  
Furieuse d’être mise à l’écart sur un sujet aussi important, Alice le houspilla :  
— Peter, j’ai le droit de savoir !  
— Et moi, je n’ai pas le droit de te le dire !  
— Très bien. Chapelier, vous êtes mon cavalier pour toute la soirée !  
— Je n’aurais pas dû t’épargner, râla Peter.  
— La demoiselle est caractérielle, tu devrais le savoir !  
— En fait, je crois que je ne supporterai aucun de vous deux toute la soirée. Je vais retrouver Julius !  
— Alice, tu es cruelle, se plaint Peter.  
— Tu n’arriveras pas à m’apitoyer.  
Alice se fraya un chemin parmi les invités et retrouva l’horloger du Royaume en train de se plaindre de tout ce monde à Ace.  
Le Chevalier de la Reine demeurait l’une des cartes les plus hostiles à son encontre. Dangereux et lunatique, Ace ne comprenait pas l’engouement qu’elle provoquait dans le Royaume et se demandait si la tuer ramènerait enfin sa routine. Quand il était bien luné, il se révélait au contraire très agréable et serviable.  
L’horloger restait neutre dans les conflits du Royaume, son rôle lui permettant de ne pas se mêler de politique plus que nécessaire. Julius engageait officieusement Ace pour ses basses besognes et la Reine fermait les yeux à ce sujet. Ce devait être le seul passe-droit qu’il s’accordait. Pour son plus grand malheur, il était contraint par les règles du jeu de venir aux réceptions organisées par les autres domaines. Il détestait la foule. En ce moment même, il dégageait une forte négativité, caché dans sa longue veste noire.  
Alice tenta de parler d’autres choses que sa mort prochaine ou d’au combien cette soirée était futile. Peine perdue.  
Heureusement, le Chat du Cheshire, une perle ce Boris, se proposa comme cavalier pour la soirée. Il portait son boa rose fuchsia par-dessus un costume fait sur mesure pour l’occasion. Son ami s’était encore battu avec Ace ou Peter, parce qu’il portait des pansements sur les mains et la joue droite.  
Si elle attrapait l’Intendant du Palais, elle lui ferait la morale. Non ! Elle préférait ne pas croiser Peter.  
— À quoi penses-tu ?  
— À ce fichu lapin blanc. Tu t’es encore battu avec lui !  
— Mais non ! Ace est agressif avec tout le monde depuis que tu es arrivé.  
— Je lui en toucherai deux mots.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, Alice. Au début, Ace ne sait pas s’il veut m’occire ou non et joue avec moi. Ensuite, si je me cache, Ace oublie qu’il m’affrontait deux minutes plus tôt. Même s’il est très fort, il est tête en l’air. Par contre, il vaut mieux que j’évite de croiser Peter. L’Intendant a de la suite dans les idées.  
— À qui le dis-tu ?  
— Tu devrais te renseigner un peu plus sur la question, murmura Boris à son oreille.  
— Hein ?  
Boris lui adressa son large sourire de chat.  
— Franchement, je ne peux pas supporter Peter. M’intéresser à lui me fera perdre mon temps et mon énergie. Comment peut-il être tombé follement amoureux de moi aussi vite ?  
— Très bonne question, Alice.  
— Il me harcèle.  
— Vous ne vous êtes vus que deux ou trois fois depuis ton arrivée au Royaume. Vos rencontres t’ont marqué.  
— Il me colle !  
Boris se moqua d’elle et de ses réactions. Par la suite, certaines cartes se sentirent jalouses qu’elle ait accordé autant de danse au sale matou. Alice tourna entre les membres du personnel du Chapelier et le Chapelier en personne jusqu’à être sauvé par la Reine Vivaldi.  
— Ça suffit de faire tournoyer la demoiselle ! On se comprend entre filles ! Venez vous asseoir avec moi !  
Alice suivit la Reine et son imposante robe rouge jusqu’aux bancs. Elles parlèrent de leurs ignobles chaussures de bal pendant plusieurs minutes en sirotant la boisson de la soirée. Alice ignorait comment se comporter avec Vivaldi. Elle connaissait son secret et certaines de ses activités personnelles. La Reine avait conservé son âme d’enfant dans son corps de femme et supportait de lourdes responsabilités.  
— Je n’aime pas organiser des festivités au Palais. Cette fois-ci, on manquait de personnel. Peter a été insupportable à courir dans tous les sens pour effectuer la majorité du travail et engager de nouveaux cuisiniers. Je crois que je le préfère sagement assis derrière de la paperasse.  
— Vous manquiez de personnel ?  
La Reine lui adressa un sourire doucereux qui la fit frissonner.  
— Comme vous ne veniez pas le voir, Peter a passé ses nerfs sur le personnel. On a perdu au moins la moitié des serviteurs du Palais avec ses tirs de gâchette.  
Alice blêmit énormément. Cette violence gratuite, spécifique à ce monde, la bouleversait. Venant de Peter, elle la mettait très mal à l’aise.  
— Enfin, c’est Peter.  
— Excusez-moi, Reine Vivaldi. Je vais me rafraîchir.  
À peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le couloir qu’elle tomba nez à nez avec l’homme qu’elle désirait éviter. La malchance la poursuivait ce soir.  
— Alice ! J’ai réussi à refiler l’entrée à un serviteur pour pouvoir te voir !  
— Lâche-moi, Peter !  
— Tu es cruelle, Alice. Pourquoi m’en veux-tu autant ?  
— Tout d’abord, tu m’emmènes ici contre mon gré. Ensuite, tu m’embrasses de force…  
— … Mais je ne voulais que ton bonheur !  
— Peter, je ne serai pas heureuse avec toi. Et finalement, tu dois être l’acteur le plus violent de ce Royaume.  
— Moi, au moins, je ne me cache pas. Tu devrais arrêter de voir le Chapelier.  
— Je décide par moi-même de qui je fréquente ou non, râla Alice.  
— Je te rappelle qu’il est le chef de la mafia locale. Tu sais ce que c’est la mafia, Alice ?  
— Bien sûr que je le sais !  
— Le Chapelier mène ses petites affaires sanglantes, se passe un costume neuf et un coup de brosse pour apparaître devant toi. Il en est de même pour ses sbires et tu n’y vois que du feu !  
— Tu m’énerves !  
Alice détestait sa franchise et encore plus sa propension à la confronter à la réalité du Royaume.  
— Tu penses vraiment que la Reine est mieux avec ses ordres d’exécution. L’Horloger charge Ace de liquider tous les opposants aux règles du jeu. Le Chef du parc d’attractions te berce d’illusions avec ses manèges foireux, alors qu’il est en guerre avec tous les territoires du Royaume. Et les autres cartes leur obéissent !  
— Comme si la Reine t’imposait un quota de serviteur à plomber dans la semaine…  
Il y eut un gros blanc. Alice porta la main à la bouche, quand elle s’aperçut de toute la détresse de Peter. Elle pensait qu’il n’était qu’une personne insensible et cruelle.  
— Je tire un petit peu au hasard pour donner sa chance à tout le monde. Ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, avoua-t-il. Les ordres sont les ordres. Je ne peux y échapper.  
— Peter ! Mais c’est affreux !  
— Ne dis pas à la Reine que je te l’ai dit, s’il te plaît, la supplia Peter. Elle risque de demander qu’on me coupe la tête. Quand elle abandonne enfin cette idée absurde, je me retrouve avec plein de travail sur les bras et je ne peux pas te voir.  
— Je vais lui en toucher deux mots !  
— Alice ! Non ! Surtout pas ! tenta de la retenir Peter. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.  
— Tu n’as pas à subir ses caprices !  
— Je ne supporterai pas que la Reine prenne mal ta remarque et demande ton exécution. Je serai obligé de lui obéir. Tu veux me fendre le cœur ? gémit-il.  
— Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amoureux de moi ! On se connaît à peine.  
— Justement, on devrait plus se voir ! la taquina Peter.  
— Je ne peux pas te supporter.  
Alice serra les poings de rage. Elle détestait avoir tort. Bien qu’une partie de son aversion pour Peter soit à présent infondée, elle le trouvait encore agaçant.  
— White, arrête d’embêter la demoiselle.  
— Grr… Chapelier. Tu m’espionnes !  
— Je me demandais où était passée Alice. Encore en train de séduire des hommes…  
— Vous savez quoi ! Je vais rechercher une présence féminine.  
— Alice ! Non !  
— Mais elle s’amuse à faire tourner toutes les têtes, s’en amusa le Chapelier.  
— Chapelier, gardez vos remarques déplacées pour vous.  
Alice profita que Blood et Peter se disputaient pour trouver la Reine. Elle était décidée à parler des conditions de travail de Peter. Vivaldi lui imposait de tuer ses employés, le surchargeait de travail et le menaçait de mettre sa tête à prix. Sa mauvaise première impression pour Peter avait été renforcée par sa tendance à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Des ordres imbéciles.  
— Où est la Reine ? demanda-t-elle à l’un des serviteurs.  
— Je l’ai vu se diriger par là. Elle s’entretient avec le Chevalier Ace. Il serait déplacé de les déranger.  
— Merci pour le renseignement, lui sourit Alice.  
Elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir où un rai de lumière indiquait la pièce où se trouvaient la Reine Vivaldi et Ace, son Chevalier.  
— Tout se déroule selon votre plan, dit Ace. Peter est bien trop occupé au Palais pour tenter de séduire Alice. De plus, j’emmène Alice se perdre dans le Royaume à la première occasion. Ainsi, Peter a encore moins de chance de la croiser.  
Troublée par de tels propos, Alice se porta contre le mur pour ne pas être repérée. Elle détestait ce genre de manigances. Elle saurait enfin ce qu’on lui cachait avec tant de ferveur.  
— Tant mieux. Je n’ai pas envie que Peter gagne à nouveau la partie. Je détesterai que mon subordonné se pavane au bras d’Alice à nouveau.  
Pourtant, elle n’avait aucun souvenir de ce genre avec Peter.  
— Tous les habitants tentent leur chance, en pensant que la partie précédente est caduque, disent du mal de Peter à Alice et le gênent à la première occasion. De plus, Peter agit n’importe comment dès qu’un habitant s’interpose entre Alice et lui.  
— J’ai bien fait de le menacer de couper la tête d’Alice, s’il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il n’aurait pas dû la laisser filer la première fois. S’il était vraiment amoureux, il l’aurait retenu ici. Nous devons garder l’étrangère.  
— Peter a été trop permissif avec Alice. Elle commence à m’énerver à vouloir changer notre mode de vie.  
— C’est dommage. Ils étaient très amoureux. Je pensais que Peter était idéal pour la retenir ici. J’avais laissé faire… Il m’a terriblement déçu.  
— En même temps, vous aviez menacé Peter de tuer Alice. Par jalousie.  
— Il savait que c’était une menace en l’air. J’ai fait deux-trois tentatives pour lui rappeler que j’étais son supérieur…  
— Il a pris cette menace très au sérieux. Depuis, il me déteste, râla Ace.  
— Comme si tu l’appréciais, se moqua de lui la Reine.  
— C’était une bonne idée de lui imposer des quotas de serviteurs à dégommer. Il perd toute sa superbe devant Alice. Le charme n’opère plus…  
— J’espère que ce sera moi ou le Chapelier. Faire pression sur le Chapelier serait très intéressant. En tout cas, plus que sur Peter…  
— Je ne pense pas qu’Alice en vaille la peine, votre Altesse. Je me demande comment Peter peut encore l’aimer après une telle trahison. Elle savait qu’il ne pourrait pas la suivre dans son monde à elle. Tout ça pour retrouver sa sœur… Quel mort tragique, d’ailleurs.  
— Je me demande si Peter était autorisé à la ramener à la mort de sa sœur. Je pense que le règlement le permet. Et si ça se trouve, il le lui a promis.  
— Stupide lapin fou amoureux, se moqua de lui Ace.  
— Trop fou pour elle. Elle ne doit pas repartir dans son monde. Quelle chance qu’elle ait oublié son affection pour Peter. On peut s’amuser à nouveau avec elle.  
— Et avec les nerfs de Peter. Tout un chacun le remet à sa place et le menace, sans qu’Alice ne s’aperçoive de quoi que ce soit…  
Bouleversée par ce genre de perfidie et troublée par ces nouvelles informations, Alice s’en alla sans un bruit. Des souvenirs de la mort de sa sœur et de son enterrement la hantaient alors qu’elle arpentait le Palais, l’âme en peine. Sa première aventure dans le Royaume de Cœur lui apparaissait par flashes intempestifs. Elle se souvenait des moments privilégiés qu’elle avait passés avec Peter et de ce qui l’avait attiré chez lui. Des rendez-vous amoureux à l’intimité de leur chambre, tout lui revenait. Pourquoi les empêchait-on de renouer ? Pourquoi Peter l’avait-il laissé partir ? Alice avait souhaité rester au chevet de sa sœur et avait pensé retrouver Peter ensuite. Sa sœur… Peter savait qu’elle perdrait la mémoire…  
En pleurs, Alice croisa à nouveau le chemin de Peter. Il avait une boussole lui indiquant sa position, ce n’était pas possible autrement.  
— Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-moi tout, Alice !  
Sans explication, Alice se jeta dans ses bras chaleureux. Comment avait-elle pu l’oublier ?  
— Je ne suis pas contre un peu de douceur, Alice. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
— Je me souviens.  
Alerte, Peter vérifia que personne n’arpentait le couloir et l’emmena dans une chambre. Il la déposa sur une chaise, la questionna longuement sur ce qu’elle se rappelait ou non, en tentant de la réconforter par des caresses légères et des mots agréables. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer prévenant et adorable.  
— Pourquoi je t’ai laissé ?  
— On l’a décidé ensemble. Tu savais que ta sœur allait mourir dans quelques mois et tu voulais être à son chevet. Tu m’as demandé de venir te chercher après son enterrement. On pensait qu’on pourrait reprendre notre histoire. Seulement, tout s’est compliqué pour moi dans le Royaume. De plus, je n’ai pas le droit de te rappeler directement ton ancienne vie. Comment as-tu su ?  
— J’ai entendu la Reine et Ace parler de nous.  
— Je suis désolé que tu l’apprennes ainsi. J’ai tout fait pour que tu t’éloignes de moi et que tu ne sois pas en danger.  
— Tu faisais exprès de m’énerver !, grogna Alice.  
— J’ai eu peur qu’il t’arrive malheur à cause de moi. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.  
— La Reine veut que je reste. Ce sera à certaines conditions.  
— Ah… Tu vas négocier, s’inquiéta Peter.  
— Tout d’abord, personne n’a le droit de dicter les allants de mon cœur.  
Les oreilles de Peter se baissèrent sous la culpabilité et la gêne.  
— Sauf toi, peut-être, le taquina-t-elle.  
— Tu m’as fait peur, Alice.  
Pour se faire pardonner, Alice l’embrassa tendrement.  
— Ensuite, personne ne doit t’ordonner toute cette violence. Tu n’es pas comme ça.  
— Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue.  
Alice ne se sentit pas gênée par la présence des bras de Peter autour de sa personne. Sa franchise, sa droiture et son affection, toutes ses qualités lui revenaient en mémoire.  
— Tu n’es pas vraiment aussi collant…  
— Ça dépend des jours.  
Peter avait utilisé l’un de ses pires défauts pour la faire fuir. Cet idiot !  
— Je t’aime, Alice !  
Alice sentit ses joues la brûler. Maintenant qu’elle se souvenait de l’essentiel de leur relation, cette déclaration ne lui paraissait aucunement déplacée.  
— Il va falloir que je me fasse à l’idée qu’on était heureux ensemble.  
— Est-ce que tu veux t’allonger un peu ? Boire de l’eau ? Tu n’as pas mal à la tête.  
— Ça tourne juste un peu.  
Peter l’emmena doucement vers le lit pour qu’elle puisse se souvenir de lui. Il s’allongea à côté d’elle et l’enlaça. Il ne dit pas un mot pour ne pas la perturber dans le recouvrement de sa mémoire. Alice avait de la peine pour sa sœur. Toute cette tristesse enfouie ressortait. De plus, elle s’en voulait d’avoir mis Peter dans une situation aussi inconfortable et de l’avoir autant rejeté. La première fois, elle avait suivi Peter sous son apparence animale et était tombée dans le trou qui menait au Royaume. Alice sourit. Peter l’avait bien mieux accueilli la première fois. Empreint de curiosité, il avait craint qu’elle ne se plaise pas au Royaume de Cœur à cause des mœurs violentes de ses habitants. Il avait été son guide, son ami puis son amant.  
Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi on prenait plaisir à les séparer.  
— C’est un jeu pour eux, Alice, alors que l’amour n’en est pas un.  
Alice plongea son regard dans celui de Peter.  
— Je ne suis pas un trophée, le taquina-t-elle.  
— On dirait que la mémoire te revient plutôt bien. Cet instant précis te plaît particulièrement ?  
La caresse des mains de Peter sur son corps provoqua autant d’émotions que le souvenir de leurs ébats amoureux passés. Elle s’était déhanchée sur lui, tout en plaisantant avec lui, sans aucune honte.  
— Peter ! râla-t-elle.  
— Ma fiancée, tu m’as terriblement manqué !  
— Le sexe ou ta fiancée ?  
— Ma fiancée, voyons.  
Peter déposait déjà tout un tas de baisers dans son cou, alors que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse. Il savait encore s’y faire, le bougre.  
— J’aime bien cette robe.  
— Peter, je suis encore un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne suis pas vraiment détendue à cause de cet afflux d’information.  
— Je peux te détendre et te faire penser à autre chose, lui proposa-t-il.  
— J’ai du mal à me faire à l’idée que je t’adore.  
— J’espère que ça ne te troublera pas très longtemps.  
— Si tu te montrais adorable, j’aurais plus de facilité à le faire.  
Alice étouffa un gémissement quand ses doigts passèrent sous sa culotte. Son point sensible venait d’être stimulé de manière agréable.  
— Ça va si je te donne du plaisir ?  
— Oui… Mais et toi ?  
— J’attendrai.  
Alice vint à la rencontre de ses doigts sur son sexe pour augmenter les sensations. Peter avait raison. Le plaisir charnel chassait toute autre forme de pensée dans sa tête. Alors qu’un mal de crâne pointait, ses attouchements délicats la soulageaient de ce poids bien trop lourd à porter. Peter arrivait à la faire frissonner sous la sensation de ses doigts en elle.  
Sa main remonta le long de son pantalon, se posa sur son érection et la massa à travers le tissu. Le satisfaire également allégeait sa tête. Elle entendait leurs cris de plaisir mélangés et sentait l’orgasme poindre tout doucement. Peter connaissait les faiblesses de son corps et elle, les siennes.  
Elle espérait ne jamais plus oublier l’amour qu’elle portait à son fiancé et se battrait pour assurer leur bonheur dans le Royaume de Cœur.


End file.
